


Black, Red and White

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Sexual Content, Twincest, background threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil notices something is changing in his mate, but he has trouble figuring out what. Kat has some news. </p><p>Should probably read "Autonomy" before this one, as the Nephilim mating rituals are established there. Also, so is this whole relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, Red and White

He didn't know how long it had been like it was, but one morning, watching Dante doing up the straps on the red leather jacket Vergil had given him for their birthday, it finally occurred to him.

"Your hair is white."

Dante tossed him a look over his shoulder, one faded out eyebrow raising. "What?"

"Your hair. It's all white now."

Dante cocked his head and looked in the mirror. "Huh. When did that happen?"

"It's your own hair and you didn't notice?"

"You live with me, look at me and fuck me. Out of everyone, you should have noticed first."

Kat peered into their bedroom. "Glad you finally clued in."

Vergil sat up in bed, his normally swept-back bangs now falling limply over his forehead. "What do you mean? When did you notice?"

She sighed, but her smile was a fond one. "C'mon, Vergil, give me some credit. His hair started turning after he mated you. It took two years to transition into white, but I seen the whole spectrum of grey as I watched his hair grow out. The shaggy look is good on you."

Dante huffed out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Vergil watched in wonderment as the fingers he knew so well disappeared in a mop of snow white hair. 

"I wonder if our mating triggered it in you."

Dante turned to him. "Honestly, I have no idea. I never felt any different. It didn't . . . feel like I was changing."

"Hmm." Kat leaned against the doorway. "I suppose some research is in order. I meant to get looking anyways . . ."

"Get looking for what?" Dante asked, fastening the leather strap over his chest, his pendant bouncing idly on the toned pectorals. 

She flushed, looking down and scuffing her boot. "I'm pregnant."

Vergil immediately sat up in bed, ramrod straight and painfully stiff. "What?"

She met his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"How do you know?" Dante stepped forward, hands reaching out to touch her, but stalling inches above her skin. 

"For one, my period stopped coming. I'm loosing control over when I look into Limbo now and I had a blood test done at the hospital."

"Heh." A grin broke out on Dante's face before he crushed her in a grappling hug. She laughed against his shoulder, arms reaching out to circle him. He kissed her on the forehead before he released her and spun around and rushed Vergil, holding his twin tight to his chest. His voice dropped to a whisper. "We're gonna be fathers, Vergil."

While Dante was the 'alpha', of sorts - meaning that he could take as many mates as he wanted, male or female - Vergil's instincts fought back. The first time after they allowed Kat in, he had almost attacked her for entering his bedroom with Dante. Only Dante's teeth on his mate mark had brought him back to himself. After that, Dante worked out a once-a-week schedule with her where they would share in her bedroom, both Vergil and Dante penetrating. 

"Do you know the child's father?" He may be the sexual submissive, but he was still sure as hell competitive. At the wrong times, perhaps. 

Kat shook her head. "You can't do a DNA test until after the child has reached eight months old."

He nodded and pushed Dante off. "I'll start getting everything ready immediately." He paused. "And help you with that research."

Dante looked between the two of them, then pouted. "Does this mean that I'm on this mission alone?"

"Yes." They answered him. He huffed and a snowy lock danced in the air for a brief moment before falling back onto his face. 

"Well. I'll see you after I'm done earning all the money, then."

Vergil nodded distractedly. "You do that."

* * *

Vergil hissed, frustrated. "I can't find anything."

"Nothing?" Kat, now easily four months pregnant, set down a cup of tea beside him. 

"Nothing." He sighed and leaned back into the chair. Kat's arms wrapped around his shoulders and his head fell back, her emerging maternal smell easing away his worries. 

"That's okay. It doesn't feel any different than I suspect a normal pregnancy would. We'll be fine, I promise."

"I suppose so." Vergil stood and took Kat's arm, leading her down into the recessed den they'd renovated into a living room. Dante was sitting on an armchair, legs thrown over one arm and a worn book in his hand. He cocked an eyebrow before flipping the page.

"Whatcha reading?" Kat asked, letting Vergil help her down onto the couch. 

Dante glanced at her over the edge of the parchment, then back down. "It's an immortal races manuscript."

Vergil cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Phineas gave it to me. Said I might find it useful. 

"Who's Phineas?"

"A demon politician I met when I went into the river to kill Bob Barbas." He shrugged. Vergil huffed. 

"Well? Have you learned anything from it? Is there anything about Nephilim?"

"I'm reading through the breeding habits section for Nephilim, actually." He flipped a page. "Okay, that was all of it, then."

"Well?! What does it say?" Vergil snapped, patience waning. 

Dante looked at Vergil, then at Kat. Eyes back on the book, he winced. "You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me anyway."

"There are only two ways Nephilim are created, but they always turn out the same way." He took a deep breath. "Nephilim are always born in twins. They can be girl-girl, boy-boy or girl-boy. The first way they're born is through the mating of an angel and a demon. The second way . . ." He took a deep breath. " . . . is for the twins to breed."

"No shit. Everything breeds through sex."

"No. I mean incest." His hand stroked over the leather cover of the book. "The twins have to breed with each other in order to have children."

"Oh." Vergil swallowed and sat down beside Kat before his legs gave out. "Well, at least we know our . . . relationship is natural and normal."

Without looking up, Dante nodded. "Same-sex twins will use a human 'surrogate'. In the case of lesbian twins, one is likely to be less fertile than her counterpart. For gay twins, a human female is introduced as a surrogate mother. She'll carry the children to term, then be kicked out."

Kat glanced between them, but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, Kat. Usually, threesomes don't happen with Nephilim. The 'submissive' twin will get jealous and kill or maim the other mate."

"So how does the incest work? What will happen to the children?"

"The way the book explains it, instead of DNA, Nephilim transfer demon/angel energies to their children. In the womb, one child develops a dominance as either an angel or a demon. The other twin will gain the residual power and balance each other out." He sighed. "Apparently, this is why the incest instinct is there. Together, the twins will equal something called the 'Perfect Nephilim'. A Perfect Nephilim is someone who is equally angel and demon. If that balance is upset by mating outside the twin set, it is likely that couple's children will kill each other before they're born."

"Will they look like us?" Kat whispered.

"It's inexact." Dante sighed. "They adopt the traits of the people they're around the most in their formative years, which means, under normal circumstances, they wouldn't look anything like you, Kat. There is usually at least one trait they carry on which becomes the family trait."

"Interesting." Vergil leant back and crossed his leg over the other, hands folded on his lap. "Does it say any way to tell what this trait will be?"

"No. It's not something we'll actually see in them until they finally reach maturity. They also have to be around each other for this trait to develop, usually. Though it did say that maturity is different for every Nephilim. Some take five years, some take five centuries."

Vergil hummed thoughtfully, but Dante's eyes were on Kat. He laid the book down at his feet and gently pat his thighs. She settled down on his lap, letting her eyes close and trying to get a handle on her rampaging emotions. 

"You're gonna be okay, Kat. I won't let anything bad happen to you. We're gonna have two little ones running around soon."

She smiled against his neck, letting herself relax into his warmth. Vergil watched, his internal instincts torn over whether to rip her throat out in jealousy or cuddle her to sleep because of their shared submissive status. Another part of him was frustrated that he had to have Dante fix all his problems for him, to care for both of them when, physically, Dante had been running himself ragged doing missions alone. 

* * *

Kat watched the twins in the six months she spent recovering from the birth. Well, even longer than that, if she was honest. 

Vergil carried their daughter, Terra, on his left arm from the moment she woke up to the second he put her to sleep. He bathed her, clothed her, changed her diapers, fed her (when she was old enough for solid food), burped her, brushed and braided her hair. Everything and anything he could do for her, he did. That included, one Halloween when she was ten, that she said she wanted to be a Wiccan ( _Like Mummy!_ ) and he spent four hours painting on all of Kat's tattoos and long lines of Norse runes and vines on her arms. 

She would often catch Dante in the kitchen, their son, Caelum, either on his shoulders or seated on the counter, dancing and singing softly. He, too, would care for Caelum's every need when he was around, but he was still the primary demon hunter and would work as much as he could to keep up the money supply. One day, when Caelum was six, she came home from the grocery store to find her son crawling up Dante's body on the couch and wiggling underneath a limp arm. He snuggled his face into his father's bare chest, smiling when Dante unconsciously pulled him closer and cuddled him back. 

Her family was strange, but better than anything she had before. She loved her dorks and her children with them. 

* * *

They made an odd family on the playground the first day of school. Dante stood off to the side, occasionally messing up Caelum's hair just to hear the tot giggle. Vergil was knelt on the ground, tying Terra's black boots up. She had her hands on her head, keeping the brim of her black (and blue accented) fedora pressed to her head as she looked down. She had made it no secret that she marveled at Vergil's ability to keep it on, even when looking straight down. Kat watched off to his side, bemused, until one of the other mothers approached her. 

"Are they twins?"

Kat smiled. "Yeah."

"I've never seen twins with hair that drastically different."

Caelum's black hair fluffed in the wind and Terra's red braid fell over her shoulder. Across the small distance, their small blue eyes met and they smiled, secretive and so beautiful. 

"Well, my family is very special."

"Are they brothers? The two men with you?"

Kat's smile was less soft, but no less sincere. "Yes."

"Are they twins as well?"

She laughed lowly. "Does seem to run in the family, doesn't it?"

"Which one is yours?"

"Huh?"

"Which one is the father?"

Kat looked between the two, lips unable to formulate a response. They were both the fathers. Her babies had both of their genes, represented both of them. But there was no way to tell that to someone who didn't and couldn't understand their polyamory, let alone the Nephilim aspect to their makeshift unit. 

"They both are." Caelum interrupted, having snuck over to Kat when Vergil distracted Dante with conversation. He eyed the other woman sharply, a gaze that reminded Kat distinctly of Vergil's jealous stare in the beginning of their relationship. Thank God those instincts had dulled after the children were born. "They're both my dads."

The other woman bent down, a smile still on her face. "That's not possible, sweetie."

His gaze sharpened. "I'm not lying."

She fell back, crouching instead. "I'm not saying you are."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Only one daddy can be responsible for your creation."

As if sensing the shitstorm to come, Dante appeared, hoisting the still-glaring tot onto his shoulder the same way he slung Rebellion. "Kids, right? What are you gonna do?"

The woman stood, looking at him strangely. "Are you the children's father?"

Dante shrugged. "Polyamorous. I have no idea."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Why do you want to know?" Dante cocked his head, white hair falling into his face. Vergil  _tsk_ ed from behind him, reaching around to push the lengthy strands back behind his ear. 

"We're in public, Dante." Terra followed diligently behind her reprimanding father and looked at the woman, the fedora partially obscuring her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew's mom."

"I don't know who Matthew is."

"You'll learn, sweetheart."

"Hey! You can't call me that!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Only Dad can call me sweetheart!"

"Hey now, firetruck, calm down." Dante's hand found her shoulder and he tugged her gently back between him and Vergil. "No need to get nasty on your first day."

"Matthew's not going to be nice." Caelum whispered from above. Dante looked up at him, but Vergil's strange cryptic air clung to him and Dante let it go, knowing a losing argument when he seen one. 

* * *

Caelum, prophetically, turned out to be right.

Between the ages of ten to eleven, Caelum's hair turned white. Pure, crystalline, just like his fathers'. Terra's was still ruby red. It was only in high school when his hair colour became the source of agony, and mainly due to Matthew Blaisi. With all three of them lacking a last name, Vergil wrote down the last name on their birth certificates as 'Sparda', forging Kat's as 'Eva'. 

"Hey there, Snowflake!" Matthew yelled. Caelum didn't flinch, but he could feel his sister's gaze land on his nemesis once more. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"I realize." Caelum answered blithely, his shaggy white hair waving around him. "Doesn't mean I want to talk."

"Piss off, Matt." Terra growled of from behind. 

"Can't fight your own battles, Caelum?"

"I'm intervening." Terra snapped, setting herself between Matt and Caelum. 

Matt always had a fascination with Terra - something about her had always attracted him and he always got doubly infuriated when she stood up for her brother, no matter what he did. Matt would never win over Caelum in her heart, and that frustrated him to no end. 

"Get out of the way! This has nothing to do with you!"

"You're attacking my brother - my family! - and I'll be damned if I let this go without a fight." She snarled right in his face, a lock of her perfectly kept hair falling over her face. 

Matt hissed. He didn't want to fight her. He wanted at Caelum. "If you're not gonna move, at least have the decency to blow me like you do every other guy in this school."

He blinked and her fist met his face. 

* * *

Terra sat across from the principal, Will Rush, and beside Matthew's mother, Clara Blaisi. 

"She's a menace!" Clara screeched. "Look what she did to my son!"

"Mrs. Blaisi, please, calm-"

"I will not! Not until she's punished!"

"Perhaps you should think about the things your son says that invoke such violent behaviour." 

Terra smiled as Vergil sat down beside her, proper as ever, but gaze fixed like ice. 

"Ah, Mr. Sparda. I'm sorry to have had to call you here on such short notice."

"It's fine." He smiled serenely.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. As Mrs. Blaisi has already been informed, Terra struck Matthew in the hallways between classes. According to her, the altercation began with Matthew intending to harass Caelum, who left with your brother. Am I correct, Terra?"

"Yes."

"Matthew has been sent away with medical staff. Before he left, however, he claimed the attack was uninitiated and arbitrary."

"I'm sure he did." Vergil replied, Yamato standing upright beside him. "However, Matthew has a history of lying about his guilt when it involves my children."

"How dare-!"

Terra eyed her darkly. "Wait your turn."

Mr. Rush looked between them, then nodded at Vergil to continue. 

"He's been persistently bullying my son, Caelum, since their time in elementary school. Being his sister and his twin, no less, Terra feels the need to stand up for her brother, who is much more passive and quiet on these matters. My own brother is much the same way."

"Ah, yes, you also have a twin." Mr. Rush commented, nodding. "Were these past incidences reported to the school?"

"Indeed. The solution was to separate their classes, but that is inapplicable in high school. During incidences on the playground, Matthew went unpunished aside from warnings on the teacher's behalf. When trying to express my concerns to Mrs. Blaisi, I believe it is obvious that I was promptly ignored."

"Matthew would never do any of the things you claimed." Claire snapped. 

Vergil sat forward, gaze settled firmly on her. "If my children weren't combat trained, Matthew would have stabbed Caelum on the school grounds two years ago. That's the reason he came home with a broken arm and wouldn't tell you why."

Claire looked scandalized. Terra hid her grin behind impassiveness. Watching Caelum snap around and snap Matt's forearm like a pretzel was beauty in motion. 

" . . . No! He said he broke it on the jungle gym!"

"Then why didn't any teachers call you instead of him?" Vergil raised an eyebrow, very unimpressed. He looked back to Mr. Rush. "I'm not saying that Terra isn't flawed, Will. But her actions aren't unmotivated or unjust. Consider that, if nothing else."

* * *

That night, Caelum was waiting for her after she finished her shower on her bed. Her hair wasn't as red as he remembered it being, more ginger now than it had ever been before. It was still beautiful, it's long lengths wrapping around her hips when she let it down like this. 

She stopped in her doorway when she seen him, but slowly closed the door, flicking the lock on her door handle. She walked over to him, stopping at his knees and looking down at him. It was all the invitation he needed.

He pulled her towel off, hands roaming up her sides as he pressed his face to her stomach, gently kissing and nipping the flawless marble. "I want you so bad, Terra."

She worried her lip between her teeth. "I do too. But this is so wrong . . ."

He stood, pulling her into him, twisting them together. He  _needed_ her after days like this, the same way that she  _craved_ him after long battles. "Then why is every instinct  _screaming_ at me for you? If this is wrong, why are Dad and Pops fucking? You hear them as well as I do. They're brothers, twins, like us-"

She frowned. " _Boys_ can't get pregnant. It doesn't matter if you're inscestous when it's a gay or lesbian couple, Caelum. Nothing  _happens_. I don't . . . I don't want to have a baby that's misshapen and broken because of some urge that I control. I won't let that happen."

He sighed, as he always did. "Dry, then? Or oral?"

She grinned. "Do I get to play with your prostate again?"

Just the mention of their last session gave him tingles. "Only if you come on my cock."

* * *

"Should we really be watching our children during foreplay?" Vergil whispered. 

"It's educational, Vergil." Dante whispered back, peering through the crack between the door and the doorframe. 

"Shouldn't we just sit them down and tell them that this is natural instead of watching this play out? This is horrible, watching them fighting it like this. We never fought it."

"I didn't really give you a chance to."

"And did you know they could hear us?"

"Well, they can hear  _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're both really fucking loud in bed." Kat snapped, dragging the two of them away from the door. "Stop spying on our children and just tell them!"

* * *

"Terra? Is Caelum in there with you?"

The twins snapped up at the sound of their mother's voice. Quickly, she swallowed, trying to clear her throat. "U-uh, yeah, why?"

"Your fathers have something to tell you. Something very important. Finish whatever you're doing quickly and come down."

"Alright Mom. Be down in a moment."

As soon as Kat's steps retreated, they looked at each other. They had been laying on her bed, deep in a makeout session, just feeling over each other before the interruption.

"Do you think they heard?" Caelum whispered.

Solemnly, she nodded. "I think they did."

"We should get dressed then."

"Yeah."

* * *

Vergil and Dante both looked distinctly uncomfortable when their children entered the room. 

"Take a seat." Dante started, nodding toward the loveseat. "You're gonna want one."

Without their knowledge, the twins clasped hands. "What's this about?"

"Nephilim are different from angels and demons not only looks wise but also in our biology." Vergil said, uncomfortable, but calm. "One of the main ways this entails is breeding habits."

The twins stiffened, but Dante paid it no mind. "When we breed, there has to be an equal amount of demon and angel energy. The only guaranteed way for this to happen is to inbreed."

"In other words, incest for Nephilim is natural and healthy." Vergil finished. 

Caelum and Terra looked at each other, then back to their fathers. "Is that why . . . ?"

"Your father and I are a mated pair, yes." Vergil nodded. 

Terra shook her head. "Why are you telling us this?"

"You're both going through your initial heat period." Dante said. "It's like a puberty that strikes every ten years. During this time, all you want to do is fuck your mate senseless."

"These heats have to happen because fertility in such long-lived races as Nephilim is very low." Vergil added. 

Terra and Caelum turned to each other, then back to their parents. "So . . . we're  _supposed_ to want to fuck each other?"

"Language." Slipped out of Vergil's mouth before he could stop it. Dante snorted to keep back his laughter. 

Kat stepped in. "Yes, you are. You don't have to hide it with us, either. Though, I suggest that you keep it to yourselves when around other people."

"So, uh . . . " Terra rubbed the back of her head. "Would it be weird for you to see us kiss?"

"You've been kissing each other since you were babies." Dante smiled. 

"We don't want to see your tongues down each other's throats, but non-sexual PDA is fine in the house." Vergil amended. 

The twins slumped into each other, tears of relief beading as their arms wrapped around each other. Even from where they sat, Dante and Vergil could see the mating marks already on their necks. 

* * *

The year of their graduation, Terra's hair turned white. Bloody red tresses were replaces by long fields of white, neatly kept tamed in a braid. 

"Hey Terra." 

She turned to look at him. Their relationship was always a strained one, but since she'd broken his nose in grade ten, it had been abysmal. She was glued to her brother's side, that intimacy he was so jealous of having only gotten deeper. 

"Hi Matt."

"I was, uh, wondering how've you been." That wasn't his question, but he didn't know how his face would bode if he started where he wanted to. 

"Good. We get missions now, so I've been busy."

She was talking, good. "Oh. Cool. Good."

She assessed him for a moment. "How've you been?"

"Alright, alright. Got a job, working towards college, the regular. What were you thinking of going into?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "School's not for me. I'm going in to work with my parents."

"Cool. What are they?"

"Demon hunters."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Owners of Devil May Cry. Even been over to your house on a couple of occasions."

He nodded, a nervous smile coming to his lips. "well, I've got to go to class, but it was nice talking to you again."

"It was nice actually having a conversation with you."

* * *

After high school, the twins disappeared. Terra and Caelum didn't go to any college or university, didn't keep in contact with their old friends. It was like they vanished. 

* * *

Matt looked around at his high school reunion. 

It was strange seeing girls he used to drool over as middle aged soccer moms with greased up, overweight husbands. It made him realize how his own wife had aged since their marriage. It wasn't a nice wake-up call, honestly. 

Then, across the room, at the bar, there stood Terra and Caelum. They had changed, but only in fashion. Terra still wore her hair in a neat plait down her back, grown now to the middle of her thigh, and her skin was still as smooth and flawless as it had been when they were teenagers. She was in a dress of sorts - a strapless thing that looked like a modified jacket, buttons lining the right side. A shiny blue design spiralled up the left side and across her back. It stopped at her mid-thigh, but had an extension along the back. The internal material shone that metallic blue. From underneath the dress, blue tights peeked out. They met up at her knee with black boots. She wore black gloves, but along the flesh of her arms there was an intricate web of runes and web. Hanging from her neck was an out of place red jewel on a leather thong. 

Caelum, by contrast, wore quite a bit of clothing. His hair was still a white mop on his head, but a tattooed design peeked out from between the snow-laden locks. He wore a button down red shirt, the top three buttons open to reveal his similarly misplaced blue jewel. His jacket was dark grey denim, his low-riding, form-fitting jeans a slightly lighter shade tucked into smartly, and redly, laced grey hiking boots. The lining of his jacket was a beautiful crimson, as was his leather belt. He wore red racing gloves with the index fingers cut off. 

"Are those the twins?" Matt's old friend, Andy, said, sidling up with him. 

"I think so."

"I wonder what happened to them for all those years. Or how they heard about this."

"Good question. Wanna go talk to them?"

"Hell no. Terra was a mega bitch and Caelum was too proper."

"Do you think they married?"

"Doesn't look like it. They don't have anyone else here."

* * *

Matt came back towards the end of the evening to find his wife, Amy, deep in conversation with Terra.

"I'd have never thought it, honestly."

"It's strangely effective." Terra replied, smiling. "I found it when I had to get demon blood out of my dress."

"Oh, you're a hunter?"

"Yeah. I run the business with my brother and my fathers."

"Fathers?"

"Yeah. My brother and I were raised my a threesome - our mother and two dads. Mom's straight, Dad's bisexual and Pop's gay. It works, honestly. They're very happy."

"Interesting. I can't say I've ever heard of that before. What's your shop called?"

"Devil May Cry."

"That's you?"

Terra laughed, still as beautiful as ever. "Our reputation speaks for us, I see."

"Absolutely. If we ever had a demon problem, I doubt I'd call anyone else."

"Well, glad to be of service." She grinned roguishly, temptingly. 

Matt walked away. 

After all this time, she still captured him. She still haunted his dreams, his desires. She was too beautiful, and she was far beyond his reach. Watching her, knowing full well that she seen him when talking to his wife, only told him one thing: she didn't even consider him in the same way that he wanted her. He didn't want to be around her anymore, didn't want to start this over. 

* * *

Kat was eighty-six when she passed. 

Terra and Caelum were inconsolable, confining themselves to their apartment to grieve. 

Dante and Vergil sat on the dock in the early hours of the morning. Vergil's hair was hanging in his face, his eyes pink with shed and unshed tears, his gaze distant and unseeing as he leaned on Dante. Dante's hair always hung in his face, but it had grown so long it brushed Vergil's eyes as he rested his head on top of Vergil's. 

"You need a haircut."

"You need hair gel."

He huffed a laugh, but fell somber quickly. "I miss her, Dante."

"I know. I do too."

"Do you think the kids will be okay?"

"They just need their time alone. This was their mother, after all. Usually Nephilim don't have to worry about these things."

"After so long, it seems inconceivable that I was going to let her die."

"What do you mean?"

"With Mundus. I was going to leave her there, let her die. I can't imagine what was going through my head. Or when I attacked her after our mating . . . I can't imagine doing that now. How . . . How are we going to live without her?"

Dante held Vergil closer, kissing his hair. "It'll be okay. Just because her physical form is gone, that doesn't mean she is."

"How do you mean?"

"Just look at our babies. Inked in Kat's Wiccan charms, wearing her jewels around their necks. Not to mention all the pictures we have of her."

"It's been so strange to see us in our twenties with her and now, seeing how we didn't change but she aged so quickly . . ."

"We'll be okay, Vergil. We have our children and they have us. We'll be okay."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
